PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Molecular Genomics Core (MGC) is to facilitate research at the Moffitt Cancer Center (MCC) by providing high-quality genomics services that are state-of-the-art, timely, and competitively priced. The MGC has three specific aims centered on education, consultations, and services. MGC's sustainability model is based on promoting education in technological aspects of genomics, which builds interest in their use to answer specific scientific questions. The MGC then offers members free consultations to refine experimental design and to support grant applications. These components lead to funded grant applications further driving demand. The MGC has three aims, to provide: 1) specific experimental design consultations to members; 2) high-quality molecular genomics services to members; and 3) high-quality genomics education to members. The MGC comprises six full-time staff and provides the following services: whole exome and targeted DNA sequencing, mRNA and small RNA-Seq, ChIP-seq, quantitative PCR, Sanger sequencing, cell line authentication, NanoString nCounter analysis, and microarray services including expression, single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs), copy number variants (CNV), and methylation arrays using a variety of platforms. The MGC has a major impact on the MCC by developing and providing cutting-edge services to members with a focus on facilitating precision medicine to benefit patients. The MGC works closely with the TC and the CIC to provide seamless integration of sample acquisition, data generation, and analysis. The impact of the MGC is exemplified by the number of MGC-supported top-tier publications that include clinical and molecular data, such as Dr. Koomen's novel approach of massively parallel sequencing of the immunoglobulin variable regions in multiple myeloma patients (Remily-Wood, 2014) and Dr. Eric Padron's characterization of a chronic myelomonocytic leukemia cohort at the molecular level (Padron, 2014). In response to the prior review, the MGC underwent a significant realignment of its aims to improve services for members and to incorporate new technologies such as targeted and exome sequencing, RNA- and ChIP- Seq, NanoString and cell line authentication. As a result, MGC revenues increased by 293% over the past funding cycle, and the MGC is heavily used by members from all five programs. During the most recent fiscal year, the MGC served 64 MCC members, with 88% of total utilization by peer-review-funded members.